To Taste A Kiss
by LaFay97
Summary: Victoria Rosendale is in Sixth Year at Hogwarts... and no one knows who she is. When the amazing Professor Blake Clarpine becomes the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Victoria is determined to make a name for herself and get to know Clarpine...with out making a fool of herself.
1. Hogwarts Express To a Name

Hey guys, my name is LaFay, this is my first FanFiction and very short (Promises to make up for that). I hope it's okay, I'll try and upload every two days :) Enjoy!

* * *

Victoria sat on the Hogwarts express contently, looking out of the window as the train sped past the beautiful country. She twirled her loosely curly, light, strawberry blonde hair with her pale fingers. Her violet eyes glazed over in a daydream about the excitement of going back to Hogwarts, her absolutely favourite place of earth.

Victoria heard the compartment door open and her head snapped in its direction with alarm. A tall boy with shoulder length black hair and dark grey eyes waltzed in casually and plonked himself down. Barely noticing her. Victoria realized who the invader was… It was Sirius Black.

Victoria peeked at the open door waiting, sure enough three other boys trailed in. A tall, not as tall as Sirius, boy walked in, his dark hair wild and messy, blue eyes glinting in amusement from behind his crooked glassed, known as none other than Sirius' pain partner in crime, James Potter, next came in Remus, who Victoria knew right away as he was the most polite and kind of the group and often studied with her. His neat brown hair was streaked with gold and his large eyes were the colour of chocolate. Then came Peter, a shy, rather chubby boy who was short and often very excitable.

The boys sat comfortably around the compartment, lounging. Victoria wasn't sure what to say, they probably hadn't noticed her, and she was quiet and shy and often didn't speak to the Infamous Marauders, excepting Remus.

Remus sat next to Victoria and gave her a nice smile, which she returned gratefully.

"Hello, Victoria. How was your summer?" He asked politely.

"It was fine," Victoria lied, without the slightest betrayal of hesitation, "And yours?"

"It went rather well, thank you," He replied warmly. Sirius snapped out of a daze and spotted Victoria sitting in the corner across from him.

"Hey, we got here first, you can't just waltz in here and sit down," Sirius said defensively. James and Peter were looking at Sirius oddly. Victoria felt herself shrink away.

"Oh, S-sorry." She murmured as she stood up and left the compartment, closing the door to here James,

"Padfoot, you twat, she was here _before_ us!" Victoria could just imagine the fake-guilty smile as he replied,

"Oh, I didn't see her…" Victoria wandered down the train to the last carriage.

_Finally in Sixth year_, Victoria thought with dread, _not much longer until I graduate._

Victoria slid open the last compartment door to find a lanky looking boy with slightly greasy black hair and dark eyes, his skin was impossibly pale and his features were sunken. His nose was slightly beak-like and his posture was terrible. Victoria realized with a jolt that this was Severus Snape. He turned a shocked look at her as she opened the door. His face then slowly fell into a set of arrogance and defensiveness.

"What do you want?" He asked venomously.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm looking for a place to sit." Victoria said, her hands played nervously on the edge of her robes; Severus's eyes flicked to the habit then her looked back up at her, his eyes narrowed.

"I guess you can sit in here…" He said reluctantly. Victoria smiled and the boy who seemed taken aback by the expression.

"I've never really met you before," Victoria said more bravely now she was more aware and not being intruded by the notorious pranksters of the school.

"Severus Snape," He mumbled, an odd look fixed on his face as he stared out of the corner of his eye at the beautiful girl.

"My name is Victoria Rosendale, pleased to meet you." She said warmly at the boy. Snape cocked his head slightly then gave a sharp nod of understanding then turned to face outside the window. Victoria almost sighed, _Unnoticed, even though I'm in sixth year. _

Victoria did have friends, they just happened to be prefects though, and some of them in different houses. Victoria still wondered to this day why the sorting hat had put her into Gryffindor.

"You probably shouldn't sit with me…" A quiet voice peeped from the corner. Victoria looked up startled; twice she was broken out of daydreaming.

"Why ever not?" She asked, a small frown on her brows.

"They'll pick on you too, you know." He said giving her a look as if she were stupid not to know. Victoria shook her head.

"You shouldn't be picked on, it's completely wrong…"

"Really?" He asked cautiously.

"But of course, the way you address people and your derogative terms are also completely unacceptable." Victoria said firmly, looking the boy dead in the eyes. He looked vaguely nervous and peered out the window with more intention.

"Who are you anyway?" Snape said poisonously.

"I told you, Victoria Rosendale." Snape rolled his eyes and looked at her again, eyes narrowed.

"Where are your friends, then?" He asked pointedly. She flinched at the harshness of the words.

"They are prefects, and apparently the first years are particularly troublesome." She said with a sigh. Severus wrinkled his nose.

"Vermin…" He hissed, "But why are you in m- this compartment?" Snape asked.

"I believe I was kicked out of my own," Victoria said with a soft giggle. Snape frowned and shook his head at her.

"Why? Who would-" Snape began as the door flew open and in the doorway stood two Marauders, water balloons in hand.

"Hey, it's that girl we kicked out!" Sirius said to James. Victoria frowned and stood up, hands on hips.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Sirius Black?" Victoria began, "And you too James?" She added with a disappointed look that made James look a bit nervous.

"Well, girly, we are about to commit a prank on Snivellous here!" He said defiantly. Victoria whipped out her wand and exploded the balloons onto the boys, who yelped in surprise.

"What'd you do that for?" Sirius accused.

"You have no right to be berks, now go." She said firmly, never shouting but sounding deeply disappointed and condescending. The boys slowly back away surprised and began to walk away; Victoria caught an amused look in Sirius's eyes before he disappeared. She closed the door and sat down on the seat.

"Why did you do that?" Snape asked in an odd voice. Victoria shrugged and blushed.

"I don't know, you seem good enough when you're not being venomous, also I like helping people against injustice." She said quietly, rubbing her hand along her forearm nervously. Maybe she really had gotten a new friend, or maybe she had just made four new enemies?

* * *

Sorry it's so short, it was spontaneous, others will be thought out. I promise next chapter will be FAR more exciting.

Please review :)

Cheers XxXx


	2. Gazes

Hey everybody, so, heres the second chapter. By the way, Don't own harry potter, just Victoria and Blake :)

ENJOY!

* * *

Victoria sat at the grand table of Gryffindor and waited patiently as first years shuffled up to the stool one-by-one to be placed in their houses by the Sorting Hat. The eleven year olds were cheered whole-heartedly as they were announced into each party.

Finally the last child was placed and silence fell throughout the hall as Dumbledore stood to speak. His white hair was long and his half-moon glasses sat upon his crooked nose. The old wizard's blue eyes were alight with amusement.

"Welcome, students, congratulations to the first years' on there selected houses and we hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts. Also, to all students, please remember that the Forbidden Forrest is out of bounds, and please be cautious of the Whomping Willow on the grounds. Also, please welcome you new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Clarpine!"

Victoria's eyes widened as a tall man stood up, bowing his head slightly. His black hair was thick and short, shooting up in many directions. His sky blue eyes swept the room. He was incredibly handsome and couldn't be more that Twenty-six, which was young for a professor, but not impossible. The young teachers jaw was dusted in stubble; which made his perfectly carved lips stand out.

The crowd clapped energetically at the new teacher who smiled and sat back down.

"Now, enjoy the feast." He concluded with a sweep of his arm as the tables filled with food. The first year's faces were alight with amazement and they began to dig in greedily. Victoria took her time picking at the food contently, but then again, even after five years of it, she still was quite memorable of how she could go without food.

Her friend, Lily Evans, elbowed her playfully, her emerald green eyes sparling and her red hair neat.

"You okay, Vic?" She asked. Victoria caught James' stare as Lily flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm Fine, really. Just thinking." She said with a smile. Lily retaliated the smile then continued with her dinner. Victoria's eyes searched for the new Defence teacher, who was at the staff table and having a casual conversation with Professor Slughorn, the potions master. Clarpine stiffened then his eyes shot around the hall looking for something, finally his eyes rested on Victoria, his perfect lips parted. He closed his eyes then turned full attention back on Slughorn, who was gesturing wildly with his hands and attempting to talk with his mouthful. Victoria turned back to her friends, who were currently hissing warnings at James, who had probably tried to chat up Lily. Victoria's gaze caught holds of Sirius' dark grey eyes, he looked at her from across the table with an expression that made her skin crawl nervously. No one looks at Victoria Rosendale like that… ever.

Victoria looked around nervously before finally turning back to her hissing friends.

"Guys, calm down already." She said with a slight edge to her voice. Eyes turned to look at her in surprise. Victoria felt an emotion of defensiveness attack her.

"What?" She asked agitatedly, "I'm trying to eat." She finished, leaving Lily, Dorcas and Mary looking at her in surprise. She felt herself blush then turned her eyes down to stare at her plate. Suddenly she wasn't hungry at all.

* * *

Blake Clarpine sat up at the staff table, looking down at all the students. His gut was filled with an uneasy feeling. Why had Dumbledore requested his teaching here? He shook his head as he remembered visiting Dumbledore after an Order Of The Phoenix mission, the old wizard had asked if he was interested and at the time, Blake couldn't think of a reason why not. But now he was nervous. Putting on a brave face he listened as the old, fat wizard next to him talked in rambled about his 'Top Students'.

At least Blake knew about the Dark Arts, he knew about how to protect people against them. Although Blake was reluctant to give out trust to anyone, he was particularly protective about people, and knowing him, his students will bring out the most protective side of him.

Bake remembered, whilst tuning out of Horace's drivel, what Dumbledore had actually said to him when he asked 'Why?'

"_When you have someone to trust, give them your trust, doesn't matter who they may be, if they make you happy, connect. As to why, Defence Against The Dark Arts? Well, why not? _

Dumbledore's reply had confused him and made him wonder what the man was talking about, but decided to memorize the message anyhow.

Suddenly, Blake felt someone's gaze upon him, as Blake had the weirdest ability to sense that kind of thing. He stiffened as the gaze belted down upon him with such intensity he looked around for it, it felt pure and strong, like someone's personality was leaking into the gaze, finally he spotted a girl with waist length strawberry blonde hair and violet eyes, her face was a picture of beauty and serenity. Her eyes were genuinely wide and her posture was straight, the emotion that played on her face was surprise and a sort of light respect. Blake had never seen anyone like it, he closed his eyes, _here to work, Blake_. Reluctantly, he turned back to Horace, who didn't seem to notice his vagueness. Blake also felt the gaze of Albus on his back, a feeling on triumph reflected through the presence, making Blake only slightly suspicious. More importantly, who was that girl?

* * *

Authors Note: There you go! Hope you enjoyed it, please review :)

Cheers, XxXx


	3. Where Are the Marauders?

Hey all, so heres the next one, Enjoy!

* * *

Victoria sat in the bay of her dormitory window, looking out upon the soaking grounds, pelted upon by rain. A sudden bang and Victoria saw a flash of crimson hair before a girl jumped on her. Victoria recognised her best friend, Amber Vitiri. The fifth year stepped back, grinning.

"Hey, Vicky." She said before strolling away and lounging on her bed. Her deep emerald eyes flashed wickedly at Victoria.

"Hello, Amber, why the sudden hug?" Victoria asked, taken aback by the abruptness of her younger friend.

"Well, Vicky, I saw you and our illustrious, handsome DaDa teacher exchange a glance, of sorts." Amber said in a husky voice, looking at Victoria through her long, dark lashes, a smirk on her pretty face.

"Everyone looks at people, Amber." She dismissed, standing up from her position. Amber rolled her eyes and swung her legs off the bed and placed her head in her hands, eyes rolled up towards her angelic looking friend.

"Yeah, you looked at him normally and innocently and all that, but he looked rather shocked." Victoria sighed at her insistent friend and sat down beside her.

"Amber, you must not see too far into things." Victoria said in a firm tone. Amber rolled her eyes and swung around so her head was in her friends lap. She smiled up at her blonde friend.

"Will you ever get a boyfriend, Cher?"

"Look at you, picking up French now, are we?"

"Don't avoid the question!" Amber said, her eyes going a sparkling dark green. Victoria rolled her eyes and pushed her friend off her lap. Amber, having lightning reflexes was standing elegantly before she even hit the ground.

_Damn vampire, _Victoria thought to herself. Amber was, in fact, half vampire half witch. Though she had no idea what she did for her…cravings.

"Just saying, Vicky! You have never had a boyfriend!" Amber said in a singsong voice. Victoria frowned.

"No, I haven't. Maybe I haven't found the right one?"

"Okay, just saying."

"Why did you bring up Professor Clarpine, anyway?" Victoria asked, curling her hair in her fingers unconsciously.

"Oh, he's hot." She said blatantly. Victoria rolled her eyes and stood up.  
"Okay, Juliet Capulet, get back in your 'romantic' world." Victoria said with a secretive smile.

"I could be romantic!" Amber declared. Victoria tried not to laugh at the false statement.

"All I need is a strong guy with a passion for fighting," She said in a huff.

"You are probably the only witch in the school that knows how to kick someone's ass."

"Proud of it!" Amber said with a wicked smile.

"Go to bed, you little fifth year!" Victoria said with a firm, but amused voice. Amber bowed majestically and winked at her friend before skipping happily out of the room.

Victoria sighed as she slipped into her bed; her friends were all rather slow at studying and she had finished an hour and a half ago. She pulled her curtains around her bed and stared up at the roof. She fell asleep thinking if another year would go by without any notice from boys.

Victoria woke up early, smiling she crept out of bed and dressed. She packed her black messenger bag with all the things she would need for todays classes. Quickly she checked her appearance in the mirror, her strawberry blonde hair was a bit more curled today at the ends, but other wise okay. She pulled the thick mass into a high ponytail, leaving out her fringe. She added a bit of mascara to make her purple eyes stand out more. Also, a touch of blush made look less pale.

Victoria carefully slipped out of the room, leaving her friends to sleep. She saw the common room was mostly deserted apart from first years, which seemed to take this early morning advantage to take over the Gryffindor tower whilst the older students slept after hours of studying. Victoria also spotted Sirius lounging on a long couch by the fireplace, a black book in his right hand. His dark grey eyes shifted up to look at her. Victoria felt herself blush as she rushed past the boy.

Exiting the porthole quickly, she made her way to the food hall.

Blake Clarpine was never one to enjoy waking up early, but this was ridiculous. He groaned as he shifted uncomfortably at his desk. He was marginally grateful he had second years first thing that morning or else he would have been stuck with either first years who had no idea what they were doing, or resentful older kids.

Blake ran a hand through his thick hair and took a long drink of coffee. The other professors had suggested he get up early enough to beat the Marauders to his own classroom. Forgetting to mention who the marauders actually were, and why he should be ahead of them, but he complied nonetheless.

Despite his reservations about early mornings, he was exited about beginning his teaching career.

Victoria walked into her DaDa class in the dungeons reluctantly, though she was good at it, in fact, she was better at it than any of her other classes, she didn't like the teachers that usually accompanied the subject. Squaring her shoulders, she decided to give professor Clarpine the benefit of the doubt.

Victoria took her usual place in the middle of the room.

The professor was standing at the front of the class with a smile on his face as he took in each person. Victoria realized suddenly that the Marauders were nowhere to be seen…

* * *

There you go, please review. Ps. What did you think of Amber, she is a character from an original book i'm writing.


	4. BackFire and the kind Professor

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days since I updated, but this chapter is a lot better and longer. Please enjoy.

* * *

Sirius snickered underneath the invisibility cloak with the rest of the Marauders

Peter had apparently been walking past Transfiguration when he heard Professor McGonagall warning the new Professor about them, so when they spotted the professor at lunch, they practically bolted for the class. Now, they hid underneath James's cloak, hanging out near the back of the class, almost ready to take action.

Sirius noticed that the gingery-blonde girl was looking around the classroom with narrowed purple eyes. Her face was pretty and delicate, though she had a rather strong feel to her. You wouldn't tell by conversation though, Sirius thought humorously, she was quite shy then.

Sirius decided to try and concur the challenge, which had befallen him, with a bet with James and Remus.

Remus had bet him that he couldn't ever get her to go out with him.

James, however, bet that he couldn't get a snog in two months.

Sirius smiled at the money he was practically promised.

Eventually, Victoria gave up looking and turned her attention to the Professor.

"Okay, let's do it." James said, grinning.

* * *

Victoria saw dawning on Professor Clarpine's face as he realized four boys were not here. She looked around again nervously, waiting for the first Hex. What were they planning?

Victoria caught the glimpse of a smirk as the professor spun on his heel to face the board. He wrote his name slowly across the board, almost as if he were waiting for something. A huge bang stung her ears and she hunched down.

Victoria peeked out through her hands and saw Professor Clarpine smiling broadly, flashing straight white teeth. Victoria sat up hesitantly and looked around her, the other student wee looking frightened but curious. Victoria sat up straight and looked around the room, and then she saw it.

There was a dark red glow around what looked like a weird blob near the back of the classroom. The professor stalked over there and grabbed something, giving it a sharp pull. Four very shocked boys appeared before the rest of the class. The marauders were standing there with their wands out, wide eyes and their jaws hanging open.

"You must be the Marauders." Clarpine said coolly. The boys gave a single slow nod.

"Well, you better get seated so I can start the class." The boys seemed to relax visibly and practically bolted for seats. By this stage the whole class was in an uproar of laughter.

"Students." He said in a single word, and all sound ceased. A mischievous grin spread over his face and he began the lesson with vigour. Victoria felt a growing respect for the wizard, which was certainly accompanied with awe.

* * *

By dinner, everyone knew about how the Marauder's prank was back fired, though no one knew how, other than the Professors and the seventh years, both of which were unwilling to tell, with huge grins on their faces.

* * *

Victoria sat under the large tree by the lake, reading, the wind was rustling the leaves above her. A pointed cough made her look up from her book. She was surprised to see Sirius Black standing above her, his black hair being combed back by his fingers. His smile was arrogant as he looked down at her.

"Hello, Sirius." She said politely, closing the book on her lap. Sirius took that as an invitation to sit down beside her. His charcoal eyes were looking at her intently.

"Hey, Victoria, How's it going?" He asked, leaning back on his hands and stretching his long legs out ahead of him, his face turned up to the sky.

"I'm fine." She said with a small frown. Sirius had never talked to her when she was by herself.

"So, Hogsmead is coming up." He said slowly. Victoria raised her eyebrow at Sirius.

"Yes, Sirius, It is." She said coolly. He clenched his jaw, his eyes avoiding her.

"Would you like to go with me?" He asked. Victoria couldn't help but let her jaw fall open in surprise. Sirius Black, the high school stud was asking her out to Hogsmead! Victoria felt a flutter in her chest and she looked down at her hands, which were twisting nervously.

"I would love to, Sirius." She stammered. Sirius lit up like a light and took one of her nervous hands and placed his lips on the back. When he looked back up he was grinning. Victoria felt her cheeks flush pink and she looked away.

"Thank you, Vicky, you've made my day!" He leapt up and walked away. Victoria blinked a few times. How unreal…

* * *

Victoria pulled her hair into an up-do then examined herself in the mirror. Her dark jeans fitted her perfectly and flared out a little from the knee. Her deep purple shirt had a V-neck and short sleeves. She had even put on a little extra make-up. Her old running shoes were barely noticeable under her jean's hem. Satisfied with her clothes she grabbed her small black purse and made her way down to the entrance hall.

* * *

Sirius was surprise when Victoria came down the stairs in clothes that fit her adult body perfectly. In fact, Sirius was surprised; he hadn't realized she was that…developed. It took all he had not to stare at the little amount of cleavage she had displayed. _That top is too modest_, Sirius thought sadly. Sirius turned to where James and Remus were standing. Remus sighed as he pulled out five galleons and handed them to Sirius, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Don't hurt her, Sirius, as far as I know you her first date." Remus said, chestnut eyes dark with warning.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a date and a snog." He gave a pointed look at James who shook his head smiling. Sirius turned smugly back around and walked up to his date for the day.

"Hey, Victoria, you look beautiful." He said with a heated voice. The strawberry blonde girl blushed and averted her violet eyes. Sirius noted with interest that when she blushed her eyes seemed to turn a lovely amethyst colour.

"Shall we go then?"

"Okay." She said with a radiant smile. Sirius noted that some of the girls he had flings with before were staring at them with looks of fury.

* * *

They walked down to Hogsmead and chatted happily about nothing important.

"So, did you know we were about to pull a prank when we were in DaDa? You kept looking around suspiciously." Sirius asked her as they reached the entrance to Hogsmead.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, it's obvious when you guys aren't around, it's quiet." She said softly. Sirius felt a small pang in his heart as he watched her serene face light up with joy when talking to him. Sirius felt almost…guilty. No, he, Sirius Black, did not feel guilty about a _snog_.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" Sirius asked. She simply nodded with a small smile on her pink lips.

When they went inside Sirius noticed that James, Remus and Peter were sitting in one corner of the pub, they grinned when they saw him. Sirius realized they must've taken the quick route to beat him here. Sirius returned their grin then took Victoria over to the bar.

"A bottle of Firewhiskey." He said in a confident voice. When the barmaid gave it to him he smiled and took Victoria over to a small table where he could sit next to her.

* * *

Victoria put her Firewhiskey down and laughed. It was her fourth one and he mind was whirling. Sirius was smiling at her gorgeously. Victoria peered through her loosely curled blonde hair to look up at him. He was even more gorgeous (if that were possible) than before.

"Why did…Why did you ask me out?" She said with a giggle. Sirius looked down at her and chuckled. When he turned back his eyes were heated. He took her dainty chin in his strong hands and lifted up her chin, their faces only inches away.

"Because you are just so beautiful," he said softly, He lowered his head the rest of the way and placed his hot lips on her mouth. Victoria felt herself soften at the contact. Kissing him back. Her hands reached up and clutched his t-shirt. Sirius sneaked his hands around to her back and pushed her into him. Kissing her furiously.

"Merlin! He actually got her to do it! Sirius wins both bets guys; see? Look, he's snogging her!" Victoria heard someone shout. Her heart froze, but her mind was slow to catch up due to the Firewhiskey. When she finally realized what had been said she pushed Sirius away. He looked flustered and was glaring at his friend, Peter.

"What!" Victoria yelled. A few patrons were looking at them but she didn't care. How DARE he!

"Vicky, please, let me explain…" He began but Victoria stood up, almost falling.

"No, shut up, Sirius. I don't want to hear it! You lying sack of…Oh, whatever! Never talk to me again." She ordered, and then stormed out of the muggy pub.

The world was spinning around her as she hit the fresh air. She didn't realize how drunk she was. She was marching back to Hogsmead herself, then. Halfway there she stumbled and fell over onto the grass. Her mind was going in circles. A bet, it had all been just a bet. How could she ever look at him again, or any of them? She tried standing up but felt herself slip. A strong hand caught her upper arm, pulling her up carefully.

Victoria met sky blue eyes. She blinked a few times to re-adjust, when she realized it was not Sirius she began to cry.

* * *

Clarpine was startled when the girl began crying, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. He looked around nervously then gave her a hug. Her slender shoulders where shaking as she wept. Blake could smell the Firewhiskey on her but decided to ignore it for now, as far as he could tell she was seventeen.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Victoria looked up and seemed to be surprised to see whom it actually was. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she took a step back, her soft purple eyes avoiding his gaze.

"N-Nothing…" She hiccupped. Blake took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's go back to the castle then…" He said. When they started walking, he noticed quickly that she could hardly walk.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked. Victoria, still drunk, nodded sadly. Blake picked her up carefully. He stiffened slightly as warm arms wrapped around his neck. This close to her, he could even feel the golden glow of her aura. It lifted his spirits immediately, as if it were impossible to be sad around her, even if she were sad herself.

Blake couldn't help but remain nervous all the way up to the castle, more so when she fell asleep.

Once inside the castle, Blake decided that perhaps Madam Pomfrey would be the best bet. He rounded the last corner to her ward when he almost ran into Dumbledore, who took them in and a small smile brushed his lips.

"Ah, Professor Clarpine, What is wrong with dear Victoria Rosendale?" He asked quietly, noting she was asleep. Blake felt his cheeks burning but tried his best at calamity.

"I'm afraid she is drunk and upset, I found her on the way to Hogsmead and decided to take her to madam Pomfrey."

"Ah, that would explain it. Well, I better not keep you, I believe that if she were to wake up now, we would have to embarrassed people on our hands." He smiled then wandered away, leaving Blake feeling a little odd. That old wizard had an entire world of insight no one else had. It was unnerving.

* * *

A/N: I hope it was okay, I realise this isn't the most amazing story, and I'm sorry, this is my first fanFic. But I hope you are enjoying it, even a little. Please review :)


	5. Below The Surface

A/N: Hey guys, so, I am a lot happier with this chapter than others. I hope you guys like it

Cheers,

XxX

* * *

A warm light on her eyes caused Victoria to slowly open them. She noticed instantly that she was in the infirmary. Why was she here? What had happened yesterday? Victoria suddenly remembered the strong smell of spice and vanilla that had accompanied strong, warm arms carrying her. Her head began to pound and she began resenting the light furiously. How dare it shine on her?

She also remembered the sunken feeling as she realised that Sirius had only asked her out to win a bet. She was nothing more than a pawn piece in the Marauders games.

Slowly, she shifted to a sitting position and looked around the room. Noting a bottle by the bed with a piece of paper, she couldn't see madam Pomfrey anywhere. She reached over and grabbed the piece of paper and the purple vial.

_Good Morning. Please drink. Go to class. _

With a sigh of relief she swallowed the citrus drink quickly, thankful for not having a long stay, Madam Pomfrey was renowned for occasionally keeping students a little longer than needed. Her headache disappeared almost instantly. She swung herself out of bed to see her school robes and bag placed neatly on a near-by chair. Victoria was almost willing to bet anything that it was Amber, but for some strange reason, Victoria seemed to have a strong dislike for bets.

She got changed quickly and tied up her ever-so-slightly untidy hair, hopefully making it look purposefully messy. She grabbed her bag and left the infirmary swiftly, closing the door quietly so as not to wake the other patients.

Waking up too late for breakfast, Victoria headed straight for Potions, which she had first. She was unfortunate to see the class had already taken their seats inside. Victoria felt her face flush slightly as she shuffled into the classroom quietly, taking her nearest seat. Slughorn looked disapprovingly at her but didn't point her out to the oblivious classmates. Victoria instantly spotted Sirius a few rows ahead. She wasn't one for hatred, but at this moment, she was willing to diverge from her natural personality.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough, after not eating the last three meals; she was intent of getting something to eat. The food hall was already lively with the normal chitchat of the day, and she went by unnoticed. Carefully, she slid herself in next to Amber, who was talking heartedly to a boy named Chase. The moment her friend caught sight however, Chase was forgotten, and he seemed rather sad of the fact.

"Hey, Vic! How's it going?" She asked; her emerald eyes alight with curiosity.

"Terrible." She replied honestly. Amber flicked her crimson hair over her shoulder and shot daggers at the Marauders.

"I heard what happened." She said quietly. Victoria raised an elegant eyebrow.

"If you like, I can flog him for you." She said earnestly, almost maliciously. Victoria laughed softly.

"That's quit fine, Amber. I learnt my lesson; never trust the Prank Patrol. Though I must say, I expected more from Remus." Victoria added sadly, she grabbed a sandwich and began to eat it.

"Yeah, what did he bet on again?"

"I'm not sure exactly…but he should have been the voice of reason, he's the only sensible one there."

"How did you get back, anyway? I heard you were so drunk a troll could outwit you." Victoria glared at her friend.

"Elegantly put, but yes, I was drunk."

"You're avoiding the question…" Amber warned with a creeping smile. Victoria mumbled a reply to which Amber threatened to tickle her if she did not yield the information. Vic sighed.

"I believe I ran into the new Defence teacher who helped me up to the castle."

"I KNEW you guys had a thing!" Amber cheered triumphantly. Victoria shifted her purple gaze around nervously.

"No, we certainly do not. He's just a nice guy!" Victoria reasoned, but Amber would hear none of it, she was as high as a Quidditch player about the thought of Victoria and Clarpine.

Finally, Defence Against The Dark Arts, then Victoria could go study somewhere quiet, away from various people asking about Sirius, who had been obediently avoiding her all day, to her relief. The students filed into the classroom to see a large wardrobe at the front of the class, with all the desks pulled away to the sides of the classroom. They waited expectantly in the centre of the class as Clarpine entered the room, his radiant smile instantly brightening the mood.

"Good afternoon, everyone. Now, let's get straight into the lesson. I'm sure by now you all know what a Boggart is, but I believe you had not had any experiences inside the classroom, am I correct?" The class gave unorderly replies to which the Professor nodded patiently.

"Form a line." He said simply, the deed was done within seconds.

"Now remember the spell_, Ridiculus." _

The class began sorting through their fears as each student had their turn with the boggart. Victoria felt a slow creeping of dread as she neared her turn. Knowing exactly what it would be.

He turn finally came and the spider, which had been the previous one, began to morph until a man stood looming over her. His pale blonde hair cut short and his purple eyes filled with cruelty. He was massive and imposing, with large muscles and a defining scar on his right cheek. Victoria felt herself shrink as the Boggart moved towards her. The counter spell was one her tounge, but the sight of him caused her to choke.

Finally she croaked out, "Ridiculus!" and the man turned into rubber and began wobbling every time he moved. The class was too confused to laugh. Victoria frowned as her anger bubbled in her stomach. She marched to the back of the class whilst the next person took their turn. Professor Clarpine followed her to the back of the class. When Victoria leaned against a wall, her left arm gripping her right bicep, eyes downcast, did he finally begin to speak to her.

"Victoria, are you okay?"

"Not particularly, sir," Victoria said softly. Blake noticed that her eyes turned into the palest violet when she was sad.

"Who was that, if you don't mind me asking?" Victoria bit her lip to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks.

"My father."

* * *

Blake gazed upon his student with sympathy. He saw exactly how frightened she was when the boggart transformed; she could hardly speak. Blake, himself, had similar memories from his childhood.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. Trust me, I know what you're going through. It looks so much brighter when you no longer have to have anything to do with them." Blake said in a low voice, he gripped her shoulder softly, making the girl look up and meet his own blue eyes.

"Thank you, sir. That may be the only thing to keep me sane." She said in a defeated tone that made Blake's heart churn.

* * *

Victoria had hardly managed to get halfway to the library when Remus found her.

"I'm sorry, Victoria." He said sadly. His eyes wide and filled with honesty, no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't hate him for long. Being one of her rare male friends.

"I forgive you, Remus. It's Black that I don't."

"He's sorry too, he really is, and he's just too arrogant to say it." Remus said with a sigh. Victoria felt a sharp stab of anger.

"Then I won't forgive his arrogant ass until he begs for forgiveness himself." Victoria said with a bittersweet smile. Remus couldn't help but smile a little.

"You know, Victoria, you may be shy on the surface, but if one digs even a little deeper, they know the reason you're in Gryffindor. You are a lot stronger than you seem." He gave her a reassuring pat on the back then wandered away. Victoria smiled at his remark. People rarely dug deep enough to find out just how much of a Gryffindor she really is.

* * *

A/N: Some real Gryffindor pride! I hope you guys liked it, please review :D


	6. Mistletoe and Devious RedHeads

A/N: I couldn't help but upload this chapter, it's so cute! Enjoy.

* * *

Blake sat at his desk; he couldn't help but allow his mind to wonder about Victoria. She was unlike anyone he'd ever met. Upon looking at her you would think she was shy, but then you see her strong purple eyes, and the total dedicated look she wears on her face most of the time. The way her strawberry blonde hair would bounce as she walked around the castle, book in hand. Despite her slender, more developed frame, she had a certain survivor attitude that Blake didn't doubt if the need ever arose for her to be strong. It was hard to shake the golden glow of her aura. He felt it whenever he was in the same room as her. But even when he was at the staff table, he could tell that she was hardly noticed by the student body. He would occasionally catch a startled, slightly awestruck look on someone's face after she talked to him or her for the first time. Though what had surprised him even more was her absolute acceptance of everyone, he even noticed her kind words with Severus Snape, a certain social piranha to the student body who had a bitter streak. If fact, Victoria Rosendale could have easily gone into any of the houses other than Slytherin. Blake realized he had a high respect for his quiet student.

A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," He called. A moment later he was surprised to see Sirius Black approach him nervously.

"Sit down, please." He said softly, gesturing towards a chair opposing him. The boy took it and seemed to dominate its space.

"How can I help you, Sirius?" He asked, resting his chin on his laced fingers.

"You…you're quite young right?" He asked. Blake nodded patiently.

"And, you must have _some_ experience dating and such…"Black ventured.

"Yes…" He asked suspiciously, sitting up straight and leaning back in his chair.

"Well…you see, I kind of stuffed up big time with this girl, who I didn't think much of before, but I kind of actually like her a bit. And…well, I just wanted some advice, you know?" Blake nodded slowly.

"I'm glad you trust me enough, Sirius. Now. Have you tried just apologizing to her?" He suggested. Sirius shied away and looked around the room defiantly.

He snorted, "Please, I can't even get near her without getting a glare."

"I see. Maybe write her a letter then?" he suggested. Sirius perked up at the thought.

"Wow, thanks mate." He said happily before hurrying out of the classroom.

* * *

_Dear Vicky._

_I'm sorry about the bet and stuff. I didn't know you, really. You're kind of cool. Forgive me?_

_Sirius._

* * *

Victoria stared in disbelief as a school owl delivered her the letter, now she could hardly believe it at all. Sirius was apologizing like _that_? How is that, in anyway shape or form, a good apology? Victoria looked up from reading the letter and saw Sirius grinning at her, as if he were already forgiven.

Victoria slowly shook her head and glared at the boy. Sirius's eyes flew wide in disbelief and began to argue with his friends before standing up and storming out of the hall. Even though her glare was scary, she had not expected that kind of a reaction. Amber seemed to notice it too and snatched the letter; she read it quickly and began laughing loudly. Some of the other houses were even looking at us.

"Quiet." Victoria urged.  
"You…you have g-got to be k-kidding me!" She said between fits of laughter. Now James was glaring at us pointedly and Remus just looked exasperated.

"It's really not that funny, it's sad."

"He…He's such a try hard. He should just accept that he could never win you back. Poor sod, doesn't know what he's missing." Despite her outrageous laughing fit, Victoria smiled sweetly at her crazy friend.

* * *

The Christmas spirit was around…along with enchanted mistletoe. Blake had carefully avoided stepping beneath the mistletoe and had to take precise route so as to not be trapped and forced into a kiss. A few of the Professors had been trapped, much to their humiliation, but had avoided sharing how they got out of the trap. Many of the student girls would try and walk him into one, but he would swiftly dodge it. The fairies fluttered around the trees and the ornaments glistened in the light. It was truly majestic, Christmas at Hogwarts.

Blake was rather proud of this achievement, before he rounded the corner and was frozen in place. He slowly raised his head to see the damn plant growing above him. He was doomed.

* * *

The class rounded the corner to arrive at DaDa to find a rather forlorn looking Professor Clarpine stuck to the spot beneath some mistletoe. His clear sky blue gaze looked up startled at the students, he seemed at a loss as to what to say. The class began giggling and the boys were laughing hysterically.

"Yes, It's rather amusing." He said bitterly, His dark hair was messy and his neat eyebrows were pulled together in a small frown. The students began to vote on who should kiss the teacher. Discussing loudly and excitedly. Victoria began to find herself tuning out of the conversation until she heard Amber's clear voice suggest over the rest of them.  
"What about Victoria?" Her head snapped back to the crowd who were looking at her with smirking faces. She glared at the red haired devil as the group began to advance on her.

"Come on, Vic. You never do anything fun!"

"Why not? It won't kill you?"

"You aren't a true Gryffindor if you don't help someone in need!" That last comment made Victoria's gaze intense, the crowd seemed to realize it too.

"Fine," She said, faking nonchalance as she turned around to the stuck professor who seemed to be looking rather nervous and embarrassed. She walked straight up to him, purpose driving her forward. She would help anyone in need.

Victoria grasped the professor's face in her hands gently and had to reach up on her tippy toes. She placed a warm kiss on his lips, which were so soft and heated that Victoria was surprised when she felt a light shock between their lips and a flutter in her heart. The smell of cinnamon and vanilla filled her senses like an intoxicating perfume. The professor's face was warm in her hands. She pulled back, her purple eyes; she knew had turned a perfect shade of reddish purple, sprinkled with amethyst. She dropped back to her heels and grinned at the free Professor.

"Merry Christmas, Clarpine. "

The Professor seemed to collect himself and smiled down on the girl.

"Thank you, Miss Rosendale, Merry Christmas."

The crowd burst into cheers and Victoria got more attention than she had ever gotten at once from her classmates. Maybe she really was making a name for herself? Victoria cringes, _the girl that kissed the Professor. _Does she really want THAT label? Victoria glanced over at Clarpine who was getting positive feedback from several male students. His handsome face was both nervous and amused, Victoria found herself unsure…maybe it wasn't so bad after all?

* * *

Sirius glared angrily from the corner as the students began making a big deal out of the situation. He had hoped that when he placed that particular one, he would catch Victoria. But no, it had to go and be Clarpine! And she had to be the one to kiss him! This wasn't working out the way he planned at all! Why couldn't Victoria see how amazing he was? He was the most wanted guy at the school; she must be the only one not interested, which really is what sparked the interest. He had won the bets, just not her. Sirius also noticed how the two seemed to glow after the kiss. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Why so bitter?" James asked, backing away from the mob.

"I was meant to catch Victoria."

"Give her a rest, mate." James said, pushing his classed further up his nose.

"Yeah right, like how you should lay off Lily?" Sirius asked with a smirk. James grinned and shook his head.

"Not negotiable, Padfoot. Lily will come around eventually. Victoria on the other hand…maybe she likes older guys?" James said with a chuckle. Sirius hit him in the arm, hard.

"Not cool, Prongs. Maybe if I act like a complete idiot around her like you do with Lily, she'll 'come around eventually'."

"Whatever, Padfoot! I'm not an Idiot." James said defiantly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Besides, you already act like an Idiot around her. Remember last week when you tried to impress her with a hex on Snivellous? She damn near tore you head off."

"Why is it that lily and her are not better friends?" Sirius said in a bitter tone.  
"I think that's because the younger chick, Amber. Wait…why was she with us? She's not even sixth year!"

The two boys turned around to try and find the devious redhead to find that she had disappeared from the room unnoticed.

* * *

How lovely? Naw... Please review. Give me ideas, opinions, criticism, love? Anything. :)


	7. Winter's Golden Girl

A/N: Yay! Important stuff now. Development of the Victoria's and Blake's relationship! Daa da da DUN! Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Victoria grinned to herself as she made her way to dinner. She had truly been brave enough to kiss the Professor. Now people had noticed her, albeit she was kissing a Professor. Though, she really wasn't complaining. There had been some kind of spark in that kiss that interested her, but was he interested in her...

_Stupid! He's a professor. _Victoria thought to herself. Her satisfied smile dripping away from her lips.

As she turned a corner she almost ran into a glum looking Snape. The lanky boy stumbled but quickly regained his balance and turned around to glare at her. His dark eyes filled with anger and defensiveness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Severus." She pleaded with her large violet eyes wide. Snape seemed to soften his anger but put up a defensive face, hiding his real emotions away.

"Why aren't you looking where you're going?" He hissed. Victoria faltered, what could she say to that? _I was thinking about how good the kiss with the professor was?_

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about things." Snape regarded her coolly for a moment before giving a crisp nod. "Are you going home for Christmas, Severus?" She asked softly. The boy's eyes darkened and he glanced around nervously as if suspecting an ambush.

"No. Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm not either." She told him, avoiding his dark gaze.

"So?"

"So, do you want to hang out over Christmas?" She peeked up to see Snape regarding her sceptically.

"I suppose." He said quietly before stalking off to the Dungeons. Victoria smiled to herself. Maybe Snape wouldn't be so grumpy if he had some nice friends.

* * *

Blake sat at him desk, fingers absent-mindedly tapping his lips. He could still remember clearly when her golden aura pressed into him, sending a wave of happiness shooting through him. The kiss also, he had never felt anything like it, he could get lost in kisses like that, kisses that made him feel as if he were shining.

He remembered her Boggart. How could a girl who fears her father have such a radiant, golden aura? People who suffer abuse usually have dark grey auras. He wondered whether the girl was going home for Christmas.

He slapped his forehead suddenly feeling stupid. He forgot to tell Dumbledore about it! He pushed himself away from his desk and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

"_Peppermint gems_." Blake said quietly. The gargoyle jumped to the side and a spiralling staircase appeared. Dumbledore was already looking up patiently when Blake entered.

"Ah, Blake, what can I do for you?" He asked, looking over his half moon glasses, his blue eyes twinkling over them.

"I wanted to talk to you about a student?" Dumbledore gestured to a seat in front of his desk. Blake took it.

"What is wrong?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Blake couldn't help but wonder why the old man was so happy all the time. Though, Albus's Aura had so many colours and activity that Blake couldn't really tell what the man was thinking, he had a feeling that Albus was somewhat satisfied about that.

"Well, I have a student named Victoria Rosendale, and it seems as if she is going through abuse at home." He told him. Dumbledore's smiled drifted away and he nodded solemnly.

"How do you know this?" He asked standing up. The old man began pacing his office.

"When we were doing a lesson in boggarts, her boggart was her Father." Blake said, his eyes turning away and examining the portraits of the past Headmasters and headmistresses.

"Yes. I am aware of Miss Rosendale's home life." He said with an air of sadness. Then he turned his amuse eyes towards Blake.

"What else do you know about her?" He asked. Blake frowned at the Headmaster's sudden change in attitude.

"Not much. She's good at Defence Against The Dark Arts, but other than that I don't know much about her." Blake confirmed. Albus nodded and turned away, looking at the elegant Phoenix beside him.

"And what about your little sight?" Albus asked with a small smile turned away from Blake.

"Well, the girl is surrounded by a golden light. Which, honestly, confuses me. Most abused people have a dark aura of grey. And no one has ever had a fully golden Light, they usually have different colours. Only very occasionally does her aura grant other colours in." Blake speculated. Dumbledore nodded but looked somewhat concerned.

"I think it would do well to see what happens when she is interacting with other people. Look at their auras and report what happens to me." He told Blake. Clarpine stood and exited the office. Why was Dumbledore giving him an assignment on the girl's aura? That man truly and honestly confused him.

* * *

Amber clung to Victoria desperately.

"Goodbye, Vicky!" Amber cried. Victoria's light strawberry blonde hair mingled with Amber's blood red crimson hair; her hair was not dyed, it was simply that way. Victoria guessed it had something to do with her Vampire heritage.

"Say hello to Count Dracula for me," Victoria joked.

"Felix is not Count Dracula! He's a Vampire Lord!" Amber warned. Felix was Amber's Adoptive father. Who also happened to be a full blooded Vampire. Amber didn't know what happened to her parents but apparently, she was found in a pit of Embers by Felix. The embers didn't burn her because she has a natural resistance to fire for some reason. She had never been willing to tell Victoria about it.

"Okay then, say hello to Lord Felix Vitiri." Victoria made a grand gesturing sweep of a bow. Amber chuckled and turned away.

"I will. I'll see you after the Holidays okay?"

"Okay, don't drink someone to death." Amber smiled back deviously.

"I would never, Vicky. I only have enough. Goodbye, my lovely friend!"

"Bye" Victoria waved her off as the school moved off to the train. Victoria was left standing by the entrance of the school. A feeling of loneliness washed over her.

The snowflakes falling from the air melted upon contact with her face. Victoria heard someone behind her and looked around. Professor Clarpine was standing a few feet back looking at her. Victoria wandered back to him.

"Hello." She said softly. Her cheeks burned as she remembered the kiss under the mistletoe.

"You aren't going home for Christmas?" Blake asked approvingly. Victoria nodded and swept a loose hair strand behind her ear.

"Are you?"

"No." He said looking off into the distance. Victoria smiled at him. He was so adorable. Although he was tall and full of lean muscles, he had a black beanie pulled down over his head so his dark hair frayed out underneath it. His scarf wrapped around his neck and chin was a dark red colour. His bright blue eyes stood out against his pale-ish skin and his dark hair. He was wearing a large trench coat and mittens. Victoria found herself giggling uncontrollably. Blake's blue eyes turned back to her in surprise.

"Why are you laughing…are you laughing at me?" Blake asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Victoria giggled. Blake's cheeks flushed pink and he rubbed his hands together.

"Why?"

"Because, you look so adorable." Victoria blurted out. She froze, had she really just said that out loud? Blake smiled.

"Not as much as you." He whispered. Victoria only just heard it, but pretended she didn't because she would hate to make him embarrassed. Victoria smiled at him and skipped over, taking him by the arm and dragging him inside the warm castle walls.

"We'll freeze over if we don't head inside soon, sir." She said in an authoritative tone that surprised Clarpine. Once they were finally inside, the snow on them began melting away. Blake's eyes shut and he let out a cute sneeze. He peeked up embarrassed.

"Excuse me." He said softly. Victoria smiled; he truly was adorable in winter. Other times he seemed too hot to be real. Victoria mentally sapped herself, had she really just thought that?

"Do you want to get a hot chocolate?" Victoria asked. Blake looked like he might refuse so Victoria took up the same kind of stance she had used with the marauders on the first day of school. Her hands on her hips, although she had to look up at Clarpine, it didn't stop her authoritive stare.

"Professor, you will catch a cold if you don't get warm. Hot chocolate is good for you and you will have some before you get sick, okay?" Victoria said in a compassionate yet stern tone. Blake's sky blue eyes widened.

"Okay." He said holding up his hands in surrender. The Victoria's whole demeanour changed and she dropped her gaze and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Let's go then." She said sweetly.

* * *

The two made their way to the Kitchen's. A little house elf with large eyes stopped by them and asked them if they needed anything.

"Two hot chocolates and…" Victoria looked at Blake studiously, " Fudge for me and… Pavlova for him" She smiled as the House elf rushed away to get what they wanted. _They are so kind_, she thought happily.

"How did you know I like Pavlova?" Blake asked in wonder. Victoria smiled.

"I'm good at that kind of thing." She said evasively. The truth was, at dinner one night she had been looking at Clarpine and noticed how his face lit up and softened when he ate Pavlova.

The House elf came back with the things and handed them the goods.

"Thank you," Victoria smiled and the two left the kitchen and she found a nice stairway where she parked herself down, Blake followed suit.

"Here you go," She said as she passed the Pavlova slice and a hot chocolate to him. His whole face brightened at the Pavlova and Victoria felt triumphant. Victoria bit into a soft, chewy caramel fudge, the sweet goodness electrifying her taste buds.

* * *

Blake watched as Victoria bit into her fudge. Her purple eyes closed and her face lit up with delight. She was lost in a sea of delight and Blake found it amazing to watch. Did he look like that when he ate Pavlova?

Victoria opened her eyes and looked at Blake. He felt his heart slam against his chest when she smiled at him. Her Aura pulsed into his and he was suddenly very aware that they were alone and sitting very close together. He quickly took a swig of his hot chocolate and looked away from the girl. Though, as the hot sweet liquid warmed his blood, he was suddenly very grateful for the girl's persistence.

"Ah, I see you two have found a warm corner to have an afternoon snack." Said a soft amused voice. Blake looked up to see Dumbledore's amused gaze looking down at the. Blake looked over at Victoria who was smiling at the Headmaster.

"Yes, sir. We were both outside saying goodbye to the students, but it was cold and I though Professor Clarpine might get a cold so I made him have a hot chocolate." Victoria told him fondly. Blake frowned as he witnessed some weird activity with her aura. Blake noticed that a small dark part of Albus' Aura swapped with a piece of Victoria's golden aura. Though, whilst the golden piece that was now in Dumbledore's aura stayed bright, Victoria's now dark piece was being swallowed up by the rest of her gold glow. Blake frowned at the two of them. He noticed that Dumbledore seemed, if possible, even chirpier and good spirited, he almost shuddered at the thought. He was a reasonably happy bloke, but he was surrounded by people who seemed to only feel the golden emotion.

"Yes, Dumbledore, she can be very stern about that kind of thing." He said distantly. Dumbledore chuckled and turned his sparkling blue gaze back on Blake.

"That's good. We can't have you catching a cold. Are you okay, Professor?" Dumbledore asked, seeing the weird look in Blake's eyes.

"I have to talk to you in your office, I think, Sir." Dumbledore nodded and wandered away.

"See me after you have finished you afternoon snack." Blake turned back to Victoria who was smiling like she had no idea that she had taken away someone's dark spot. What was she doing with it all?

"Drink." She ordered. Blake took another big swig and contemplated how long it would be before the energy exchanges began to have a negative effect of Victoria. No one can take away a person's sadness with their aura and not suffer from it. Though, as he looked at Victoria, he couldn't see anything other than her happiness. How could he not have a soft spot in his heart for the compassionate girl?

* * *

A/N: There you go. Please review! Leave comments, critique, points, anything. All is good...

Also, I am open to suggestions on how the two could kiss again, like, a real kiss by their own free will. Any suggestions to where and how would be welcome. Oh, hell, any suggestions at all are welcomed :)

Cheers, XxXx


	8. A Darker Energy

A/N: Hey guys, so, you all had a bit of fluff in the last one, now for something darker.

* * *

Victoria found Severus sitting in a corner of the Library. His hooked nose almost touching the book he was reading. He was bent over the book, his dark hair falling forward. He looked up as Victoria neared.

"What do you want?" He asked defensively. She gave him a soft smile and sat down softly opposite him.

"We were going to hang out remember?"

"I suppose." He said in a grumble. He closed his book with a sigh and sighed. He turned to her and looked at her expectantly.  
"If you like, we can just sit here and read, or we could go explore the castle? We could even go hang out by the lake if you like."

"Not the lake!" He hissed. Victoria winced.

"Okay."

"Can we just stay here?" He asked. Victoria nodded and opened her bag, getting out a book. The two sat in silence, reading contently. Victoria felt a growing weight on her, as if something heavy was slowly sinking into her. Suddenly, Severus jumped up and closed his book.

"Let's go make a potion!" He said, in renewed energy. Victoria felt dreary and slightly down but she nonetheless jumped up and went with Snape.

"_Alohamora_" The lock to the potions class room opened and Severus pushed on the door. The two entered the classroom. Snape got busy preparing the ingredients whilst Victoria set up the cauldron. They were making living death.

Victoria got out her notebook but Snape closed it.

"No, use mine. I made a few notes." He said vaguely as he began to make the potion as if he had memorized it. Victoria opened his to the first page.

_This book belongs to the Half-Blood Prince._

Victoria hastily turned the pages to the right one. She decided to ignore the title, he was allowed to have it and she wouldn't ask questions. They went away making the potion; Victoria noticed that with Snape's instructions the potion turned out perfectly.

"I usually experiment on holidays. So I have time to make extra note." He told me, standing back to admire their work.

"Shall we bottle it?"

"Sure."

The two carefully bottled the dangerous liquid into safe vials and stored them in the storeroom, near the back, out of sight of students. Keeping a vial each for them. Victoria eyed Severus's one.

"Don't use that on the marauders or you'll be expelled." Snape looked as if he were about to argue, but closed his mouth and shrugged instead.

"Whatever." He said quietly. A wave of darkness swarmed over Victoria and she stumbled to the ground. Severus dropped to the ground beside her. His voice echoed through her mind as she fell into a dark wave of sleep.

* * *

Blake sat in a comfy chair of Dumbledore's office, explaining to him what he had witnessed with Victoria, when a boy burst into the room, looking rather shocked.

"Professors." He breathed, panting. Blake looked at him in surprise, the boy was Severus Snape, and what he was doing was completely out of character.

"What is wrong, Severus?" Dumbledore asked with a slight frown.

"Victoria, she just collapse suddenly and passed out. She's near the potions classroom," Snape said, pulling himself together. Blake stood and rushed out of the office, leaving Dumbledore to deal with Severus. Blake sped along the halls to the potions room and saw a crumpled body on the stone floor. Victoria's strawberry blonde hair was contrasted against the dark floor. Her back was to him, but he could tell that she was unconscious. Blake leaned down to her. Her face was blank, her eyes shut. Blake felt an odd moment where he thought she looked peaceful. He reached out to touch her but an electric shock flew up his arm and an overwhelming sense of depression. It disappeared quickly. Blake looked at her aura. Instead of its normal golden glow, it was a mass of dark clouds. It covered her whole body like a weight of a black blanket. Dumbledore and Snape arrived in that moment. Dumbledore's aged hand reached out to her.

"Don't touch her." Blake warned. Albus looked up in surprise.

"Why?"

"She's covered in darkness." Blake said frowning. He stood up and looked at Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Blake asked, directing it at Severus.

"We were making a potion, we had just finished cleaning up and were leaving when she suddenly collapsed." Severus said in shock. Dumbledore looked at Blake expectantly.

"It's the darkness that she's been taking from people, it finally caught up with her, just like I knew it would."

"Why can't you touch her?" Severus asked, looking from Dumbledore to Clarpine.

"She has too much negative energy around her, to touch her would mean taking it all on yourself."

Blake used a levitation spell on her. Her body was arched back ward. Carefully, they took her to the Infirmary.

Blake lowered her on the bed and stood back. Madam Pomfrey was informed on what had happened and she almost broke into tears.

"I can't fix this, I don't know how." She told them in a shaky voice. Albus comforted her whilst Blake thought.

"I think I can." Blake whispered, but everyone heard.

"How is that, Blake?" Albus asked kindly, yet curiously.

"I think she just needs to have an energy cleanse. A powerful one."

"You do what you need to do, Blake. I will take these two and we'll go have some sweets, hmm?" He smiled dreamily and ushered them out of the room.

Blake set up various candles around and cast a circle around her. His mother had taught him all about this kind of magic. It was purely to do with energy, not the kind spells use, but the kind do with a person's well being. His mother had been a Psychic, and so was he.

Blake spent the next hour cleansing her aura. He had managed to get most of it out, returning back her golden Aura. But there was just a little bit that did not clean; it was like a stain. Blake figured it was the best he could do, and hoped that that stain wouldn't affect her personality too much.

* * *

Victoria opened her eyes to see that she was in the Infirmary. She looked around her. Professor Clarpine was sleeping in a chair to the side. His dark hair fell in front of his eyes, just brushing his eyebrows. His face was slack and peaceful with sleep. Victoria smiled lazily. With a small amount of exhaustion, she pulled the blanket off of her and stood. She draped the blanket over Clarpine softly, so as not to wake him, and sat back down in her bed, she sat cross-legged, eyes closed, against the head of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" A voice whispered. Victoria almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Dumbledore standing by her bed.

"I'm fine, although a bit confused, why am I here?" She asked, rubbing her temples, which were hurting.

"I am not the right one to explain it. I'll leave that to Professor Clarpine. Do you remember anything?"

"I was with Severus, when suddenly a really heavy, dark feeling washed over me and I collapsed." Victoria shook her head, what was wrong with her. She felt fine now, nothing compared to the feeling of absolute depression, although there was still a slight weight but it was barely noticeable.

"Did you give him your blanket?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Why, may I ask?" His blue eyes shone over his half-moon spectacles, he was curious and lightly cheerful.

"He looked like he needed it, I wasn't using it." Victoria shrugged and smiled at the sleeping Professor. It was obvious he was the one that helped her. A growing admiration filled her. She felt an odd sense of devotion to the kind Professor. Was he truly that amazing? He was smart, skilled and undoubtedly kind. Maybe she should get to know him more? A warning sounded in her brain, but her heart fluttered. Hey, what did her brain know? Victoria knew for a fact that she may have a little crush on the Professor.

* * *

A/N: yes, it's very short, I apologise. I hope you guys are liking it, however. More problems to come to do with that small dark spot. Also, some more...ah...heated moments with Blake and Victoria to come. Feelings are a stirrin'.

Cheers XxXx please review! :D


End file.
